


Midnight Snack

by dearnai (stellarpromise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/dearnai
Summary: It probably would have been better to wait until the sun was out.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Practice Prompt: Seeing something you shouldn’t have.

The dripping of the faucet could still be heard clearly over the thundering of my heart. The pleasant warmth of the Styrofoam box in my hands suddenly felt scalding, but I didn’t dare to move.

Across the room, a single violet eye stared me down haloed by the streaks of red blossoming from the crown of my mother’s head. Her mouth still opened and closed in rhythm with the swaying of the figure behind her.

Tethered to her by what looked like pulsing veins coming out of the now empty shell on the floor the flesh along its surface trembled as it made a mess of the raw turkey on the floor before it.

The fear that had choked my voice away could not stop my straining lungs from taking in another whisper of air, but the sound–quiet as it was–was still enough to draw the attention of the creature.

It rotated slowly, sharp and bloodied grin taking up most of what appeared to be its face. It opened its mouth, the grin growing wider.

“You’re up early, dear. I was just having a snack.”

Her voice was what came from its throat, garbled and grating and far too like growl. I stepped back, wishing I hadn’t left my room, and its slithering limbs drew towards me.

“Would you like to join me?”


End file.
